The Lucky One
by Inny.Wesley
Summary: Durante su tercera misión en Irak, el Infante de marina Edward Cullen encuentra la fotografía de una chica enterrada en la arena, la cual le salva la vida, nadie reclama la fotografía por lo que él acaba guardándola y prometiéndose a si mismo que encontraría a aquella chica y le daría las gracias por salvarlo.
1. Prefacio

Hola holaaaa! Una nueva historia se me "Ocurrió" mientras veía esta película :) Espero que les guste.

* * *

**The Lucky One.**

**Declaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para jugar un rato.

Esta historia esta basada e inspirada en la película "_The Lucky One_" la cual a su vez está basada en el libro homónimo de Nicholas Sparks, por esta razón hay algunos personajes que han sido añadidos a los protagonistas de Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Prefacio:**

Irak 2010.

Había decidido que sería la última, su tercera misión en la guerra de Irak, un joven infante de marina, el sargento Edward Cullen. Un joven bien parecido, respetado por sus subordinados y que destacaba por la disciplina que le impregnaba a cada una de sus misiones. Lamentablemente para su escuadrón no se caracterizaba por tener la mejor de las suertes; esta era la primera vez que tenía hombres bajo su custodia y ya sumaba 10 bajas, lo cual es mucho si consideramos que su escuadrón era de 33 hombres, prácticamente, tenía una escuadra* completa de menos.

El Sargento Cullen estaba preparando un asalto nocturno, algo así como un allanamiento, buscando a uno de los líderes de la amenaza terrorista.

Miró al primer hombre de la fila y asintió con la cabeza indicándole que diera el paso para entrar en la guarida, el joven obedeció sin chistar y de un certero puntapié derribó la débil puerta que guarecía por lo menos a 7 personas.

-¡Tres civiles! –Fue el primer grito de Cullen mientras apuntaba con su SIG SG 550* a los mismos.

-¡Una mujer y un bebé! –Gritó un soldado desde la siguiente habitación.

Edward se apresuró para quedar al frente nuevamente y dirigir a sus hombres, les hacía señas para que lo siguieran y registraran todos los rincones.

-¡Tres niños! ¡Tres niños! –Informó Edward mirando con pena a los tres pequeños que intentaban esconderse.

Siguió el recorrido con 4 hombres cubriéndole la espalda, se oían ruidos al final del pasillo, las linternas en los cascos de los soldados proporcionaban algo de luz, cuando Edward llegó al final del pasillo, aguardó pacientemente a que fuera quien fuese quien estaba del otro lado hiciera el primer movimiento, miró a sus hombre, cargó su fusil y salio de su escondite, en frente tenía a otro sargento de la misma guarnición que el, se miraron por algunos segundos y bajaron sus armas.

-Vaya susto que te llevaste "Aces" –Dijo un soldado a modo de broma al sargento frente a Edward.

Iban a plantar la retirada cuando comenzó un tiroteo, el joven que había vociferado el apodo "Aces" caía abatido al suelo, su sargento lo tomó en sus brazos he intento auxiliarlo, el sargento "Aces" le hizo señas a Edward para que se retirara, cuando una nueva ronda de balazos lo alcanzó a él, Los hombres de Edward comenzaron a responder ayudando al escuadrón de "Aces" cuando el tiroteo se transformó en un bombardeo nocturno, había sido una emboscada, todos los escuadrones decidieron emprender la retirada.

Con algo de dificultad, con algunos heridos, pero gracias a dios con ninguna baja, el escuadrón del sargento Cullen logró llegar a la base.

A la mañana siguiente tenían que volver al mismo lugar, debían inspeccionar el lugar y seguir con la búsqueda.

Edward estaba sentado en el PickUp de una camioneta militar, a su lado estaba uno de sus hombres, el soldado Burton, ambos estaban en silencio, Edward tenía los ojos semicerrados, una especie de placa de metal estaba en el suelo y el sol que se reflejaba en ella le daba de lleno en el rostro, por lo que decidió levantarse e ir por aquel objeto, al llegar a él se agachó con sumo cuidado y tomó la pequeña placa entre sus dedos, al darla vuelta se topó con la fotografía de una chica, una sonriente chica de ojos cafés y cabello castaño, volvió a voltearla y se dio cuenta que en la parte trasera decía "Solo cuídate, besos" volvió a mirar a la chica puso la fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos. Justo antes de que Edward pudiese volver a levantar la mirada un bomba cayó en el preciso lugar en el que el se encontraba anteriormente, llevándose con su estallido al soldado Burton, la fuerza del impacto hizo que todo lo que estaba a un radio de 10 metros cerca del impacto volara, El sargento Cullen resultó lesionado, si, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos por lo que logró salvarse.

Despertó al día siguiente en la enfermería solo con algunos rasguños, uno de sus hombres se le acercó y le entregó la fotografía de la chica.

-Estaba en uno de tus bolsillos –Dijo el chico serio- Te vi levantarte por ella.

-Gracias –Fue todo lo que pudo decir Edward al recibirla.

Esa chica le había salvado la vida, aun sin saber quien era le debía la vida, miró la fotografía nuevamente y susurró un gracias solo para él.

Edward no supo porqué, pero decidió guardar aquella foto, le preguntó a algunas personas si sabían de quien era, pero solo obtuvo negativas, era como su amuleto de la suerte, durante las noches, mientras jugaban algo de Póker para pasar las horas siempre ganaba, su escuadrón no tenía bajas desde el soldado Burton y todas sus incursiones eran exitosas.

-Deberías buscar a esa chica y darle las gracias –Dijo Víctor, el mejor amigo de Edward, el solo sonrió y besó la fotografía como ya se le había hecho una costumbre- Dale un beso de mi parte también, desearía haberla encontrado yo.

Aquella fue la última conversación que tuvo con él, cuando le entregaron el cuerpo de su amigo Edward se preguntó porqué el había logrado sobrevivir a la explosión y Víctor no, se preguntó porque se había levantado a recoger aquella placa de aluminio en el momento justo, entonces volvió a preguntar si le pertenecía a alguien más, nadie la reclamó como suya.

Antes de que firmaran el acta que indicaba que el Sargento Edward Cullen podía volver a casa se prometió a si mismo que buscaría a esa chica y la daría las gracias por salvarlo.

* * *

***Escuadra**: Una escuadra es una fila, para este caso, cada escuadra era de 11 hombres, ya que el escuadrón era de 33 hombres se componía de 3 escuadras.

* **SIG SG 550**: Es un fusil de asalto.


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola a todas! (os) Aquí está el primer cap de esta adaptación que estoy haciendo, es la primera que hago así que supongo que esta quedando bien :P ¡Gracias por sus reviews y alertas! son lo mejor de la vida 33**

* * *

**Capitulo I: Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

Sentado con a vista fija en algún punto que ni el mismo lograba conciliar se encontraba Edward. Ya estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Estados Unidos. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul, unos vaqueros rasgados, unas convers algo maltratadas y un gorro de lana oscuro.

El sonido de unos disparos lo hizo ponerse en guardia, se volteó rápidamente para descubrir de donde venían, y suspiró con algo de desgano cuando se dio cuenta que solo eran unos adolescentes jugando en un video juego. Volvió su vista al frente y frunció e ceño, tomó sus bolsos y salió de ahí.

Debía tomar un autobús para llegar a casa, en donde lo esperaba su hermana Alice, su cuñado Jasper y sus sobrinos Henry y Tim.

Los niños jugaban al basquetbol en la salida del garaje de una casa, en el cual estaba un hermoso Pastor Alemán estaba echado observando lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando de la nada comenzó a ladrar. A unos cuantos metros del frontis de la casa Edward se detuvo, sus sobrinos se quedaron mirando al perro como si estuviese loco, Edward soltó sus bolsos y lo llamó.

-¡Zeus! –Gritó acuclillándose para recibir al perro. El animal se echó a correr hasta que llegó junto a él- ¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te cuidaron bien?

Edward le hablaba a su perro, y este lo lamía en las manos y cerca de la barbilla, los niños miraban casi atónitos la escena, Edward levantó la mano para saludarlos, los dos entraron corriendo a la casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Gritaba Henry.

Alice suspiró y fue a ver que querían sus hijos, _los niños son adorables, hasta que tienes uno propio, _sonrió ante el pensamiento, su hermano siempre le decía lo mismo, y es que sus "niños" la colapsaban.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó saliendo de la cocina topándose de frente con su hermano.

La pequeña y menuda Alice no supo que fue lo que la hizo correr hacia sus brazos, pero lo hizo, lo abrazó como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, cada nueva misión que le asignaban a Edward era una real tortura para ella, no sabía si lo volvería a ver, durante las noches se dormía con un nudo en el estomago pensando que en cualquier momento sonará el teléfono y le dirían que su hermano había muerto, por eso es que verlo parado en la puerta de su casa le devolvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Por favor dime que fue la última –Dijo Alice pegada el cuello de Edward.

-Fue la última –Dijo el afianzando el abrazo.

Luego en la casa de produjo una verdadera batahola, Tim lloraba por su cuarto, su mamá se lo había ofrecido sin preguntarle a nadie, al tío Edward.

Alice iba a preparar una cena de bienvenida, por lo que llamó a Jasper para que saliera antes del trabajo y le trajera algunas cosas que iba a necesitar. Edward por su parte necesitaba dormir, estaba cansado, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el momento exacto en el que Víctor había muerto ¿Por qué el o había logrado y otros no? ¿Cómo es que estando en el mismo sitio el seguía con vida y su amigo no?

Durante la cena todos estaban muy callados, solo Henry y Tim cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Vamos pregúntale –Animaba Henry a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Preguntó Alice.

-Mamá –Dijo Tim de forma tímida- ¿Cuándo recuperaré mi cuarto?

-Oh cariño, yo creo que queremos que el tío Edward se sienta cómodo ¿Verdad? –Alice habló con tanta calma, dulzura pero a la vez de forma autoritaria que al pequeño Tim no le quedó más opción que resignarse.

Edward estaba concentradísimo en su comida parecía ser que de pronto el filete con papas que estaba comiendo era la cosa más interesante del mundo.

**ஐ ****The Lucky One ****ஐ ****The Lucky One ****ஐ ****The Lucky One ****ஐ ****The Lucky One ****ஐ**

Los días pasaban demasiado lento para Edward, ayudaba a Alice con las labores de la casa y de vez en cuando leía un buen libro, pero aun así consideraba que tenía mucho tiempo libre, y necesitaba cubrir esos espacios porque así tenía menos tiempo para pensar, estar distraído le hacía bien, se relajaba, se sentía menos abrumado.

Un día como cualquier otro, mientras ayudaba a su hermana a lavar los trastos del almuerzo y sus sobrinos jugaban videojuegos un sonido lo hizo ponerse en posición de ataque, con las manos y los dedos de la misma forma que si llevara su fusil en ellas, soltando así la olla que tenía en las manos.

Un bombardeo estrepitoso y muy, muy ruidoso era el causante de aquella reacción, pero no era real, los ruidos provenían del juego de sus sobrinos; Alice se dio cuenta de la reacción de Edward y corrió a apagar la televisión.

-¡Mamá! –Chillaron los niños.

-A jugar afuera, ahora –Ordenó Alice.

-Pero mamá… -Comenzaron a protestar pero ella no les dio chance.

-Dije ahora –Repitió muy seria.

-Si señora –Dijeron los niños levantándose de los sillones.

Edward observó toda la escena y sintió algo culpable, pero seguía tenso.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Alice.

-Si –Dijo poco convencido- Estoy bien.

Para despejarse un poco salió a caminar, amaba caminar, era como su terapia, se tomaba su tiempo para todo, siempre salía con Zeus, y el perro estaba tan bien amaestrado que era muy raro que necesitase de una correa.

Esa noche los niños habían planeado una broma para su tío, un inocente juego de niños que detonaría una catástrofe desde el punto de vista de Alice, algo necesario desde el punto de vista de Edward.

El se fue a la cama luego de la cena, era lo único que tenía que hacer, no tardo mucho tiempo en caer en un profundo sueño. Henry y Tim esperaron hasta que estuviese bien dormido para realizar su jugarreta.

Tomaron la cámara grabadora y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de Edward riendo bajito para no despertarlo.

-Lo subiremos a Youtube –Le dijo Henry a Tim y este asintió divertido.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, Henry le hizo un gesto a Tim para que pasara el primero, el era el que debía saltar sobre Edward para despertarlo de un susto. Tim Saltó encima de su tío gritando, Edward se sobresaltó y rápidamente tomó al niño desde el cuello y lo redujo bajo su cuerpo dejándolo inmovilizado y muy asustado.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Salió gritando Henry al ver que lo que su tío le acaba de hacer a su hermano, Tim mientras tanto seguía muerto del susto bajo Edward.

En el mismo momento en que Alice llegó a la puerta del cuarto en el que dormía su hermano Edward reacción que al que tenía reducido era su pequeño sobrino de 7 años, lo soltó lentamente y lo dejó ir; el niño salió corriendo horrorizado de aquel cuarto.

-¡Tim lo siento! –Se disculpó Edward- ¡Tim!

Alice se quedó mirando a su hermano con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Sabes que en el ejercito te pueden conseguir ayuda –Dijo con voz rota mientras se acercaba a Edward- No estás solo Edward, solo tienes que tratar.

Edward la quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama y salir a tomar aire fresco al balcón. Había atacado a u propio sobrino, un niño inocente que no quería hacerle ni el más mínimo daño, era conciente de que debía superar sus traumas y tratar de avanzar, inconcientemente tomó la pequeña placa negra de identificación que colgaba de su cuello, era la placa de Víctor.

-_Deberías buscar a esa chica y darle las gracias_ –Había dicho su amigo la última vez que habían podido hablar con el.

Luego de ese breve recuerdo entro a la casa y buscó entre sus cosas la foto de aquella chica, la miró con detenimiento observando cada detalle de ella, entonces se percató que de fondo había un faro. Tomó la computadora de su hermana y tecleó en el buscador "Faros" se sintió ridículo y le pareció algo cómico estar buscando faros, recordó que hacía unos años atrás en una película de terror la protagonista buscaba un faro también.

Decidió tratar de filtrar la búsqueda y comenzó a buscar por estado, hasta que lo encontró, "Faro del río Hamden, Luisiana" Tomó nuevamente la foto y la puso junto a la pantalla, solo le bastó una milésima de segundo para darse de que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía irse sin decirle adiós a su hermana, había pensado en escribirle una carta, pero decidió grabarle un video.

"¿Por qué sobreviví si muchos no lo lograron? Pero siento que tengo una deuda que pagar, no sé a donde pertenezco, supongo que debo averiguarlo. Se que no hay una respuesta sencilla, hermana… Pero tal vez solo necesito tiempo."

Luego de que lo guardó fue por sus cosas, tomó su mochila de campaña, empacó solo su ropa, algunos libros y las cosas de Zeus porque se lo llevaría con él. Escribió una nota breve que decía "PD: Me llevo a Zeus" y la dejó sobre la computadora antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Alice se levantó a preparar el desayuno encontró el aparato encendido y la nota encima, fue la primera señal de alarma, mientras veía el video las lagrimas caían por su rostro, volvería la incertidumbre de no saber que era lo que pasaba con Edward, por lo menos ahora tenía el mínimo consuelo de que no estaba en un guerra.

Para ese entonces Edward ya estaba bastante lejos su casa, caminaría desde Colorado hasta Luisiana, había llegando del momento de encontrar a aquella chica que le había salvado la vida, no solo por él, sabía muy bien que su mejor amigo quería que lo hiciera, y dadas las circunstancias le parecía una buena forma de honrar su memoria.

* * *

**Hummmm Edward ya va en busca de su chica misteriosa 1313 ¿Qué les pareció?**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Capitulo II: Primer Encuentro**.

Si alguien dijera que va a caminar desde Colorado a Luisiana lo más probables es que le digan que está loco, nadie en su sano juicio caminaría más 1500 kilómetros, nadie excepto Edward, en un día normal, y no tomen en cuenta solo las horas en las que brilla el sol, si no también las horas en las que todo es oscuro, ellos caminaban casi 2000 kilómetros, por lo tanto no suponía ningún problema para el caminar.

Con Zeus junto a el se adentró por los frondosos bosques que rodeaban ambas ciudades, había partido durante la noche y esperaba llegar para el atardecer.

En un momento de la mañana hizo una fogata para comer algo, y decidió que dormiría un par de horas, en esos momentos Zeus era todo, el abrigo, la almohada, la compañía.

Repasó en su cabeza que era lo que le diría a la chica de la fotografía si es que la encontraba ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para contarle su historia? ¿Cómo le explicaría que aquella fotografía le había salvado la vida en más de una oportunidad?

Entre pensamientos y recuerdos se fue adentrando en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo que muchas veces lo aterraba, aun había noches en las que despertaba agitado y empapado en sudor solo porque los recuerdos de sus años de servicio para el ejercito se negaban a abandonarlo.

Al despertar siguió su camino con Zeus junto a el, muy raramente necesitaba ir amarrado a una correa, era el perro más dócil del mundo y solo atacaba a la orden de Edward o bien, cuando alguien, según su lógica canina, intentaba hacerle algo.

Poco antes de que el sol se ocultara comenzó a ver los primeros rasgos de civilización, dando de lleno con el puerto y lo primero que vio fue el faro, Edward no supo como interpretar el vuelco que sintió en los latidos de su corazón, pero decidió que era porque algo bueno se avecinaba.

Comenzó a preguntar por la chica de la foto, enseñándosela a todo el que se cruzara por delante, pero solo obtenía respuestas negativas ¿Y si la chica solo estaba de paso cuando se tomo aquella foto? El tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido, ya era de noche nuevamente y probablemente le había preguntado a más de la mitad de los habitantes de aquel pueblo si conocían a aquella chica.

Decidió hacer un último intento, entró en una cantina y pidió una cerveza, de cualquier forma, no estaba ahí para beber, y le preguntó al mesero si la conocía, este negó, pero lo llevó con otro hombre.

-¿Roger? –Dijo el mesero llamando la atención de un tipo que daba la impresión de que no se había bañado en días, con una barba mal cuidada y el cabello más largo de que el hubiese soñado con tenerlo nunca- El quiere saber quien es esta chica.

El mesero le dio la fotografía y Roger sonrió.

-Bella Swan –Dijo de inmediato mirando a Edward- Tiene un hotel canino o como se llamen esas cosas, a las afueras de la cuidad.

-¿La conoces? –Quiso saber Edward.

-Una chica no puede verse así en un lugar como este y no ser conocida hermano –Dijo Roger caminado con un taco de billar en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra- Estaba casada con un amigo ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?

-Le quiero dar las gracias –Dijo Edward muy convincente- Eso es todo.

Roger se quedó mirando a Edward con cara de que estaba loco ¿Solo para darle las gracias? ¿Pensaba que era idiota? Tal vez tenía la cara pero no lo era, y en cuanto Edward se marchó no dudó ni un solo minuto en llamar a su amigo, el ex esposo de Bella, para contarle lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Lo cierto era que Roger le había proporcionado a Edward la información que necesitaba, por eso no tenia sentido que siguiese ahí conversando con el, buscó alojamiento barato, necesitaba darse un baño ya que a la mañana siguiente iría a ver a Bella Swan, no le fue nada fácil ya que casi todos se negaban a dejarlo entrar con Zeus, hasta que finalmente convenció a un anciano de que el animal no supondría ningún problema porque estaba amaestrado, cosa que era totalmente cierta, el mismo se había encargado de aquella tarea.

Cuando despertó miró por la ventana, recién estaba aclarando, pero de igual forma entró al baño y se duchó con agua helada, para cuando estuvo listo el sol ya había salido, tomó un bollo de pan y una taza de café antes de salir con Zeus a sus espaldas, como se podrán imaginar, fue caminando.

Había preguntado como llegar a la "Perrera Swan" así es como todo el pueblo conocía aquel lugar, pero era más que una simple perrera, era un lugar en el que amaestraban canes, y también se les daba alojamiento cuando sus dueños no podían llevarlos con ellos.

Edward simplemente entró en el lugar, que dicho sea de paso, era enorme, se dio cuenta de que la casa en la que vivía su dueña estaba en el mismo terreno, era de esas casas típicas que ves en el sur, con puertaventanas, un largo cobertizo alrededor de la casa para tomar aire fresco durante las tardes, muchos árboles y mucho pasto, algún columpio que complementaba el cuadro del hogar perfecto.

En la recepción del canil no había nadie, por lo que Edward comenzó a buscar a alguien, cuando se acercaba al granero la vio, venía con la melena castaña recogida en un desordenado moño, una blusa blanca, un par de pantaloncillos de jeans que le llegaban más arriba del medio muslo y una botas vaqueras hasta las rodillas, el sol que se colaba por la puerta trasera del granero la hacían resplandecer, y Edward se quedó helado ante aquella visión.

-Hola –Dijo Bella sonriendo- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Mientras avanzaba hacia el Bella notó que aquel chico no venía solo, y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio a Zeus.

Que hermoso Pastor ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba para acariciar al perro.

-Zeus –Respondió Edward escuetamente.

-Es muy dulce –Dijo Bella fascinada con los lengüetazos amistosos que le daba Zeus.

-Se lleva muy bien con la gente –Le informó Edward- Lo hace mejor que yo.

Bella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que lo grosera que estaba siendo, no se había presentado.

-Al menos no te presentas con los animales antes que con los dueños –Dijo poniéndose de pie- Soy Bella.

-Edward –Dijo el recibiendo la mano que la chica le había tendido.

Se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos antes de Edward decidiera que debía decir algo.

-Bueno, yo vine aquí… -Comenzó hablando pero el timbraso de un celular lo interrumpió.

-Oh! Discúlpame un segundo –Dijo Bella sacando su móvil- Hola, Si Señora Jackson estaba a punto de llamarla para confirmar…

Bella le hizo un gesto a Edward para que la siguiera dentro de la recepción, necesitaba leer algo en su agenda.

Que Selby llegará mañana a las 14:00 y se quedará por una semana, genial, excelente.

Mientras Bella hablaba Edward comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, detrás del mostrador había un cuadro gigante con un collage de fotos de perros, miró hacia la ventana en donde pudo ver a una mujer mayor entrenando a un Golden, se preguntó si sería la mamá de Bella, o la abuela tal vez, Bella no debería tener más de 30 años y a juzgar por el aspecto de la mujer que estaba observando era muy probable que fuese demasiado mayor para ser su madre. Sonrió cuando vio la lucha que libraba para que el perro se subiera a una barra de madera.

-¡Oscar ven acá! –Decía enfáticamente la anciana, entonces se volvió a mirar a Bella.

-Zeus se comporta bastante bien, por lo que no necesita entrenamiento, así que supongo estás aquí para alojarlo –Dijo ella mirando al perro en lugar de a Edward.

-No, no iré a ningún lado –Le informó Edward- Salí de viaje apenas ayer.

-¿De donde?

-Colorado.

-¿Y que te trae a Hamdem? –Quiso saber Bella, recién se estaba dando cuenta de que había algo en aquel chico que no le gustaba del todo.

-Es una larga historia, de hecho no sé por donde…

-¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes, no es de incumbencia –Dijo Bella cortándolo- Lamento ser tan entrometida ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Edward?

-En realidad estoy aquí porque vine a verte a ti –Dijo Edward acercándose al mostrador, al tiempo que sacaba su billetera- Encontré esto…

Mientras trataba de encontrar la foto Edward dejó caer el recorte de un periódico por accidente, entonces para Bella algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-¡Claro! Viste el anuncio –Dijo dejando a Edward completamente descolocado ¿De qué estaba hablando?- Muy bien, mira, el trabajo no es muy bien pagado, básicamente, estarás paseando, dando de comer, limpiando jaulas, es de 6 días a la semana y Zeus es completamente bienvenido.

Para esas alturas Bella ya había dejado varios formularios sobre el mostrador, y Edward estaba a punto de decirle que era un error cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Y ayuda Edward, de eso se trata el trabajo –Dijo seria- Necesitamos que nos ayuden.

La última frase Bella la dijo casi suplicando, y al mirarla a los ojos se sintió perdido y ya no pudo decir nada más.

-¿Me prestas tu lápiz? –Preguntó soltando el aire que tenía contenido, Bella sonrió y le pasó un lápiz.

- A parte de Zeus ¿Tienes experiencia trabajando con perros? –Preguntó ella mientras el llenaba los formularios.

-Trabajé con algunos perros de bombardeo –Dijo sin quitar su vista del papel.

-¿Eras policía? –Preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-Infante de Marina –La corrigió Edward y Bella sintió como si le oprimieran los pulmones porque le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar.

-¿Sabes qué? –Dijo seria- No necesitas terminar de llenar eso, déjame un número al que te puede llamar y yo te aviso.

Edward alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa, sabía que estaba tratando de deshacerse de el.

-Parece que te ha costado encontrar a alguien –Dijo tranquilo, pero con el corazón martilleándole el pecho.

-¿Por qué manejar desde Colorado hasta Luisiana solo para trabajar en una perrera? –Inquirió Bella algo molesta.

-No puedo decirte eso –Dijo Edward igual de sereno que antes- Yo caminé.

-¿Caminaste? –Dijo Bella con la mandíbula en el piso, aquel tipo era un desquiciado mental. Edward Asintió con la cabeza -¿Caminaste hasta aquí Desde Colorado? –Volvió a preguntar Bella aun sorprendida, Edward volvió a asentir.

-Me gusta caminar –Dijo casi divertido, había algo cómico en toda aquella situación.

Bella no supo de echarse a reír o correr al chico a patadas ¿Qué se supone que le dirías a un hombre que te dice que ha caminado casi 2000 kilómetros solo para trabajar en tu perrera?

-¿Me disculpas un momento por favor? –Dijo Bella saliendo al patio que estaba detrás de la recepción, justo donde estaba la mujer con el Golden- ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos esta mañana?

-Mis cilindros todavía funcionan –Dijo la mujer tomándose un respiro, aquel perro le estaba dando más trabajo del que suponía- Eso es lo único que importa ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un hombre que vino a solicitar el trabajo y no puedo deshacerme de el –Le informó Bella al tiempo que Edward salía de la recepción para examinar una canaleta en mal estado, la mujer lo miró detenidamente.

-Se ve inofensivo –Observó la anciana, Edward era guapo, pensó para sus adentros.

-Caminó hasta aquí desde Colorado –Dijo Bella como si se tratase del peor de los crímenes- Dile que ya contrataste a alguien más o algo.

-¿Por qué yo? –Inquirió la anciana- Díselo tú, tú eres la que no quiere contratarlo.

-¿Quieres contratar a un loco? –dijo Bella deseando internamente que su abuela accediera, 30 segundos después, ella estaba en la recepción con Edward.

Asomó solo la cabeza para mirarlo antes de hablar.

-¿Estás loco? –Preguntó sin más haciendo que Edward alzara las cejas en señal de sorpresa y desconcierto.

-¿Disculpe, señora?

-Mi nieta cree que estás loco –Dijo entrando por fin a la recepción.

-No señora –Dijo Edward como si se tratase de alguna orden militar.

-Pareces un joven inteligente y capaz, dime ¿Por qué un joven listo y capaz quiere trabajar limpiando jaulas de perros con estiércol? –Preguntó la anciana, en ese momento Zeus ladró.

-Porque parece un trabajo tranquilo –Respondió Edward- Mi trabajo anterior no lo era.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Wall Street?

-No señora, estaba en la infantería de marina.

-Ouh, la infantería de marina –Respondió la anciana como si se estuviese burlando de él, Zeus ladró con más fuerza.

-¡Hey! Acostado –Dijo Edward moviendo una de sus manos, el perro obedeció inmediatamente.

-¿Tu lo entrenaste?

-Si señora –Dijo Edward a lo que la anciana asintió y caminó hasta Zeus.

-Eres un buen chico –Dijo acariciando entre las orejas del perro.

Bella estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba al interior de la recepción, y cuando vio a Edward marcharse volvió a respirar y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que salió de su propiedad.

-¿Cómo hiciste que se fuera? –Le preguntó a su abuela.

-Le di el trabajo –Le informó ella sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo casi gritando.

-Teníamos que contratar a alguien.

-Pero no sabes nada acerca de él –Dijo Bella en un vano intento de hacerle ver a su abuela que acababa de cometer una locura.

-Tampoco tu –Respondió la anciana dando por finalizada la conversación.

Bella se dijo a si misma que ya encontraría la forma de hacerle ver a su obstinada abuela que estaba cometiendo un error, Edward por su parte se dijo a si mismo que tendría que encontrar la forma de decirle a Bella el motivo real porque el estaba allí, y a juzgar por como lo había tratado, eso no sería nada fácil.

* * *

**Hola Hola! Chicas (os) de verdad que lamento en el alma haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capitulo, pero es que para poder escribir tengo que ver la película y eso igual hace que me demore un poco más, pero gracias por seguir :)**

**No sé si alguna de ustedes lee "_Alergico_" es otra de mis historias, y en ella les comenté a mis lectoras que estoy esperando un bebé, cuando lo hice, no sabía si sería un nene o una nena, ahora lo sé, será una nena :) Y también les prometí que terminaría todas mis historias antes de que ella nazca, y si todo sale bien eso sería en marzo del próximo año.**

**En mi perfil podrán encontrar los links para mi página de Facebook, Twitter y Tumbrl, si alguna quiere agregarme o seguirme puede hacerlo, y tambiçen puede hacerme comentarios y sugerencias acerca de la historia ¡Son bienvenidas (os)!**

**Nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza y mil gracias por sus Reviews y alertas, son unas bellas!**

**Besos.**

**Inny! **


End file.
